The invention relates to a storage case for a magnetic-tape cassette, which cassette comprises a housing having two parallel substantially rectangular major walls, two side walls, a rear wall, a front side with a front opening which continues in at least one major wall, and a partition which separates the front opening from the interior of the housing. Two reel hubs are juxtaposed in the housing between the major walls and are mounted for rotation about two axes of rotation which extend perpendicularly to the major walls. A part of a length of magnetic tape is wound around the reel hubs and another part of the length of tape is stretched across the front opening, which stretched part of the magnetic tape is covered, at least at the front side, by a front cover which bounds the front opening at the front side and which is pivotally connected to the housing. This storage case comprises:
(a) a base section having a rectangular bottom provided with a front edge and a rear edge, an upright rear wall which adjoins the rear edge, and a pair of spaced and parallel upright side walls which extend from the rear wall towards the front edge,
(b) at least one upright positioning element arranged on the bottom, for positioning a magnetic-tape cassette whose front cover faces the rear wall of the base section when the cassette is situated in the case, and
(c) a cover section having a rectangular upper wall, provided with a front edge and a rear edge, which rear edge at least substantially adjoins the rear wall of the base section in the closed position of the cover section; a front wall which adjoins the front edge of the upper wall and, in the closed position of the cover section, at least substantially adjoins the front edge of the bottom of the base section; and a pair of parallel spaced side walls, which extend from the front wall towards the rear edge, the side walls of the cover section being pivotally connected to the side walls of the base section to enable the cover section to be pivoted relative to the base section between an open and a closed position.
A storage case of this type for storing a video cassette is described in British Patent Application No. 8,223,993, which has been laid open to public inspection under No. 2,105,306. This known case is provided with a cylindrical positioning element which, after insertion of the cassette into the case, engages one of the reel hubs of the cassette. This ensures that after insertion into the known case the cassette always occupies one specific position in the case; that is the cassette faces the cover section with the upper major wall and the front cover facing the rear wall of the base section of the case. This function of the positioning element of the case is referred to as "mis-insertion protection" (protection against erroneous insertion of the cassette). The location of the positioning element, substantially halfway between the front and rear edge of the base section of the case, which is necessary for its co-operation with a reel hub of the cassette, makes it substantially impossible to enclose an insert sheet of the desired size on the bottom surface. Such an insert sheet may be required in order to enable notes about the recordings on the magnetic tape to be kept with the magnetic-tape cassette. Moreover, with the known storage case it may happen that the front cover of the cassette butts against the rear wall of the base section of the case, for example when the case is dropped, so that the pivots between the front cover and the cassette housing are subjected to an impermissible load and may break off.